


Love Flowage

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Find me at Twitter! @fi_ctionalbox





	Love Flowage

Wooseok sekali lagi membungkuk, jari-jemari Seungyoun erat menggenggam tangan kanannya, sedangkan yang sebelah kiri terasa hangat di dalam cakupan tangan Yohan. Saat matanya terpejam menikmati suara penggemar yang mengalir menerobos _in-ear_ yang ia kenakan, ia resapi pula adrenalin yang menderu mengalir di darahnya.

Akhirnya, akhirnya ia sekarang bisa berada di sini. Rasanya, meskipun ia masih berharap masa-masa gelap yang pernah melingkupinya tak pernah terjadi, jika memang itu yang harus ia lalui agar dapat berdiri di sini, biarlah. _Biarlah_. Karena sungguh tidak ada rasa sehebat ini yang pernah ia rasakan. Aliran cinta yang begitu deras ia terima baik dari orang-orang yang ada di kiri kanannya ini, maupun dari puluhan ribu orang yang saat ini ada dalam bangunan yang sama dengannya.

Matanya masih terpejam ketika ia merasakan tangannya sedikit terangkat ketika Seungyoun mulai bangkit dari posisinya. Perlahan ia angkat pula tubuhnya. Dibukanya mata perlahan-lahan. Seolah dengan membukanya sepelan mungkin akan membuat memori tentang hari ini terpatri dengan lebih kuat, lebih jelas, dan lebih tahan lama dalam otaknya.

Bulu kuduknya kembali meremang ketika pandangannya menyapu seisi _dome_ yang diselimuti cahaya _pantone_ yang khas milik grup mereka. Sungguh, jika tahun lalu kalian tanya Wooseok, tidak akan ia berani memperkirakan bahwa mereka akan sampai di sini. Segalanya, benar-benar terasa seperti mimpi.

_Both in a good way and in a bad way._

_In a good way_ , karena rasanya baru kemarin ketika semua ini masih sebatas angan yang tidak terlihat akan segera terwujud.

 _In a bad way_ , karena segala kerja keras yang mereka kerahkan selama ini benar-benar laiknya neraka dengan segala jenis derita tercampur aduk di dalamnya.

Tapi ya sudahlah, kini mereka di sini. Wooseok ingin sedikit saja merasa bahwa, mereka memang pantas menerima semua cinta yang mengalir tanpa dapat terbendung ini. Bahwa semua aliran cinta ini memang untuk mereka, memang sebagai ganti dari kerja keras mereka selama ini.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Kecil, namun toh kesembilan anggota lainnya menangkap senyum kecilnya. Semuanya satu persatu membalas dengan kerlingan mata atau senyuman lebar beserta acungan jempol ke arahnya. Kecuali Seungwoo, yang masih menunduk karena dibanjiri emosi, sepertinya. Ia langkahkan kaki mendekati ketua mereka itu, ketua terbaik mereka itu, ia raih bahunya dan berbisik, “Selamat buat kita semua ya, sudah sampai sini. Terima kasih telah menjadi kakak yang baik buat kita semua.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Twitter! @fi_ctionalbox


End file.
